etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Claw Beetle
Clawbug (Etrian Odyssey) The Clawbug is one of the more dangerous monsters encountered on B1F of the first stratum. They are powerful enough to possibly one-hit kill new characters with low HP. They also have a very high defense. The only effective way to kill them is with elemental attacks, and even so, it may take two hits to take them down. With enough experience and better weaponry, it's resistance to physical attacks can be overcome. They can be encountered throughout the entirety of the first stratum. Skills * None Drops * Hard Shell '''(Worth: 12 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Clawfly *Clawlord Clawbug (Etrian Odyssey II) '''Clawbugs first appear on the 12F of the Frozen Grounds. Clawbugs can take a lot of physical damage before going down, it is recommended to use elemental attacks to defeat them. Clawbugs early on into the 12F tend to face you by themselves, but by the end of the floor they will start fighting alongside companions or in multiples. On higher floors of this stratum they will usually be paired with Hugecrabs in greater and greater numbers, or with other types of monsters. Note: If this enemy is encountered solo, it is always a guaranteed blindside''.'' Skills * Whirr (Uses Arms): Has a chance of head binding the entire party. Drops * Space Husk (Worth: 67 en) ** 1 Space Husk gives you the Aqua Claw (Claw: AT+86, Ice Element) ** 1 Space Husk and 1 Whole Hull (Hugecrab's conditional drop) gives you the Volt Axe (Axe: AT+84, Volt Element) ** 5 Space Husks and 1 Dew Scale (Fishman's conditional drop) gives you the Kuznosada (Katana: AT+86, STR+2) * Stag Horn (Conditional)' '(Worth: 75 en) ** 1 Stag Horn and 5 Red Manes from Sleipnir, to make the Gore Chain (Whip: AT+86, STR+2) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Clawbug's conditional drop, the Stag Horn, you must kill the Clawbug with a Slash (Sword, Dagger, Whip, or Katana) attack. Claw Beetle (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Claw Beetle is one of the enemies that can be encountered throughout the Golden Lair. Claw Beetles are not particularly deadly, but they are reasonably sturdy and they can protect their own allies. Skills * Shell Wall (Uses Arms): Takes damage for one ally. Drops * Hard Shell (Worth: 129 en) * Beetle Sickle (Worth: 128 en) * Broken Horn (Conditional)' '(Worth: 151 en) Conditional Drop * To receive the conditional drop, the Broken Horn, you must kill it with a Bash attack. Claw Beetle (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Claw Beetle is an enemy first seen as a rare encounter on B1F up to B3F of the Emerald Grove and can also be encountered in Gladsheim AREA I. It is resistant to physical attacks except those with the crush attribute, but weak to all elements. Skills * None Drops * Beetle Whisker (Worth: 13 en) Conditional Drops * None Related Monsters * Flying Beetle * Beetle Lord Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters